Ame y Yuki: juegos prohibidos (Lemon de 'Wolf Children')
by MFW
Summary: Los gustos de Ame y Yuki son muy distintos, Ame es muy miedoso y no le gusta explorar. Pero su hermana descubre ciertas cosas que las personas hacen cuando están a solas con su pareja y con esto sí consigue llamar la atención de su hermano... (Alto contenido explícito, sin lenguaje ofensivo, no recomendado para menores)


-Quiero que vengas a explorar conmigo, Ame. -Dijo Yuki mientras jugaban con las gotas de agua que caían del techo.

No quiero -Dijo el pequeño licántropo-... Hay bichos y me dan miedo...

Hacía unas semanas que se habían mudado a la casa de campo, lo cual para Yuki, era una maravilla. Pero a su hermano pequeño, Ame, no le gustaba el nuevo entorno.

Bajo el punto de vista de Yuki, cada colina, cada matorral era un desafío y un posible descubrimiento, pero el pobre Ame tenía miedo de todo, por lo que siempre estaba cerca de su madre o de su hermana buscando protección.

-Jo, Ame, las lagartijas no dan miedo, ni las cucarachas, ni las hormigas...

-A mí sí, no quiero explorar... ¡Ay! -Soltó sobresaltado cuando le cayó una gota en la cabeza.

-Hasta el agua te da miedo, cobardica. Me voy sola...

Estas conversaciones se daban muy a menudo entre los pequeños, aunque nunca cambiaba el resultado. Poco a poco Yuki se fue acostumbrando a pasear, explorar y cazar en solitario, y con el tiempo descubrió que por la noche aparecen criaturas distintas a las que aparecen de día, por lo que empezó a salir también por las noches.

Una noche en concreto, durante una de sus salidas furtivas, escuchó un ruido extraño en la casa de unos vecinos.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la voz de su madre, que le había repetido muchas, muchas veces que nunca debía acercarse sola a otras personas.

-Seguro que no me ven. -Murmuró para sí misma, cerró los ojos y dejó que su parte animal la dominase. El pelaje y sus orejas de loba aparecieron, ahora era capaz de moverse de forma sigilosa. Se acercó con cuidado una ventana que estaba entreabierta.

La niña apenas logró ahogar un grito de horror, parecía que un hombre estaba haciendo daño a una mujer. Yuki cerró los ojos para calmarse y no hacer ruido y empezó a agazaparse para huir sin que la descubriesen.

-¿Te gusta así? -Preguntaba el hombre, su voz denotaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, mi amor -contestaba la mujer también sonriendo.

¿Gustar? Le estaba pegando ¿No?, Yuki estaba confundida, quizá no había interpretado bien lo que había visto, debían ser una pareja, como lo serían sus papás antes de que naciera su hermano.

La pequeña aventuró otra mirada al interior, la pareja seguía hablando, pero no entendía las palabras que decían. Eran palabras nuevas que ella nunca había oído.

El hombre y la mujer, ambos de unos treinta años, estaban completamente desnudos y se abrazaban muy fuerte.

Yuki siguió observando a la pareja durante unos minutos y luego se fue a casa, no entendía lo que había visto, pero no parecía malo.

Al cabo de algunas noches más, volvió a ver escenas similares en esa y algunas casas más. Parecía algo que solían hacer los chicos con las chicas cuando estaban solos. cada vez sentía más curiosidad, además, una de las pocas cosas que entendía de lo que decían, era que les gustaba mucho.

Una noche de primavera, Yuki se acercó a su hermano, que dormía oculto completamente bajo una manta blanca.

-Ame -Le susurró.

Ame se movió un poco, pero no contestó.

Yuki le destapó la cabeza. Ame estaba en su forma medio humana, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué pasa Yuki? -Preguntó adormilado.

-Ven conmigo esta noche.

Ame volvió a cubrirse la cabeza

- No quiero, me dan miedo los..

-shh! Calla, no vamos a ver bichos, vamos a ver gente.

Ame asomó la cabeza, las criaturas le daban miedo, pero las personas siempre le habían provocado cierta curiosidad.

-¿Personas?

-Ven, no hace frío, volveremos en seguida.

Al final, Ame cedió, con la condición que Yuki le prometiera que nada de sustos. Y ambos salieron de la casa en dirección al vecindario cercano.

Yuki sabía que su hermano era más torpe que ella, así que le llevó a la casa en la que era más fácil espiar sin ser vistos, una en la que el desván estaba abandonado y tenía un acceso sencillo desde un árbol que llegaba a la ventana.

Le guió hasta una zona oscura y se tumbó en el suelo indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, por el momento no había personas, Ame empezaba a sospechar que todo fuera una broma de su hermana, pero se tumbó junto a ella.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, hermanita? ¿Dónde están las personas?

-No hables fuerte, ahora vendrán.

Unos momentos después un estrecho haz de luz atravesó las rendijas del suelo del desván proveniente de la habitación de abajo.

Ahora podían verse las caras. Yuki levantó el índice en señal de silencio y le indico una de las rendijas a Ame y ella se asomó a otra.

Las dos personas de abajo empezaron a abrazarse, a desnudarse y a besarse de formas muy extrañas. Poco después empezaron a comportarse como Yuki los había observado varias veces.

Yuki habló en un susurro apenas perceptible

-Hacen mucho estas cosas, hablan de cosas raras y hacen eso. Parece que les gusta mucho...

Ame contestó en voz baja

-¿No es una pelea?

-No, a veces dicen que les gusta. Escucha y verás.

Siguieron observando durante todo el acto de la pareja, y confirmaron las palabras de Yuki.

Ven, hay más sitios -Le dijo Yuki. Y le condujo a otras casas en las que observaron a más gente haciendo lo que ella llamaba "luchas que gustan".

Tras visitar varias casas, entraron en un jardín desde el que podían observar a una pareja en el reflejo de una ventana abierta.

Ame estaba muy callado desde que Yuki le había mostrado la primera pareja, pero no parecía decepcionado, sino más bien interesado. De hecho no se había vuelto a quejar.

Cuando llevaban ya un rato observando, Yuki se acercó a su hermano y le habló al oído.

-¿Te sientes raro?

-Un poco, sí. Esas peleas me gustan...

-Querrías... ¿Querrías probarlo?...¿Conmigo? -Dijo Yuki sonrojándose.

Ame no esperaba esa pregunta, ni si quiera se giró para mirar a su hermana, paralizado por la sorpresa.

-No lo sé Yuki... ¿Crees que podemos? ¿Estará bien?

-No te voy a hacer daño, estas peleas no son con garras ni dientes.

Ame se quedó callado mientras seguía observando a la pareja, Yuki le miraba a él esperando que le contestara.

La mujer había dejado de abrazar al hombre, ahora estaba cogiendo con su mano el miembro del hombre y lo agitaba, él parecía disfrutar de ello. Ame se imaginó cómo sería esa situación entre él y su hermana, la mano de ella en su entrepierna... y algo se movió en su interior, sintió una sensación extraña en esa zona. Tomó una decisión. Yuki míralos, ¿Ves lo que está haciendo la chica?

-Sí, Ame.

-Haz eso...

-Vale

Yuki tiró suavemente de los pantalones elásticos que llevaba Yuki y se los bajó de golpe dejando a la vista su pene, solo que no era como estaba acostumbrada a verlo, no era como cuando se bañaban, parecía estar levantado.

Acercó la mano y estudió a la pareja para ver cómo debía hacerlo.

Luego volvió a mirar a su hermano pequeño, él ya no observaba el reflejo de la pareja, la miraba a ella.

Ella cerró sus dedos alrededor del pequeño miembro, a Ame se le escapó un respingo.

Yuki le soltó rápidamente. -¡No hagas ruido! ¿Te he hecho daño?

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

-Creo que los perros del vecino se vuelto a colar, esta vez los voy a espantar de verdad...

Yuki miró a Ame a los ojos, vio el miedo en su rostro, iba a llorar.

-No, Ame, no pasa nada, ven, nos vamos.

Yuki se transformó en loba y salió corriendo, Ame hizo lo mismo y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar. Cruzaron el camino y se colaron en una casa cercana.

-Aquí no hay personas, Ame, ya estamos a salvo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, este es otro escondite que conozco, ven

Y llegaron a una habitación con una ventana tapiada. Entre las tablas de madera aún se veía la casa en la que habían estado, vigilaron al hombre salir de su casa, y se tranquilizaron al ver que tras un ligero vistazo a su jardín volvía a entrar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos.

Ambos sabían lo que querían, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

Finalmente Ame tomó aire y habló sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Podemos... ¿Quieres... seguir aquí?- Preguntó aún temblando

Yuki volvió a su forma humana -Sí, túmbate.

El niño también se transformó y se tumbó obedientemente, ahora la miraba intensamente.

Yuki se sentía extraña por dentro. Deseaba mucho hacer aquella prueba.

Esta vez, no solo le bajó los pantalones a su hermano, se los quitó.

Ame contenía la respiración esperando a que su hermana le tocase.

Ella, en lugar de eso acercó la cara y observó de cerca el miembro de su hermano.

-Nunca lo había visto así, parece que se ha puesto de pie

Ame no sabía que contestar.

Por fin ella volvió a agarrarlo, empezó a imitar torpemente los movimientos que había aprendido, masturbando, sin saberlo, a su hermano.

La respiración del niño se aceleró y se hizo más profunda.

Yuki se detuvo -¿Estás bien?

-No, Yuki, no pares...

¿Estaba haciéndolo bien? Los gestos de Ame no parecían propios de algo que gusta, era más bien como si sufriera, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y enseñaba en parte los dientes.

-Ame, ¿Seguro que no te duele?

- No... No duele,... hermanita... -Jadeaba Ame. - Sigue...

Su voz sonaba como si estuviera enfermo. De hecho reconocía la respiración agitada sin correr y los gemidos de cuando habían pasado fiebres fuertes.

Finalmente la preocupación pudo con ella, y a pesar de todo, soltó el pene de Ame. Éste, casi inmediatamente, se acurrucó en posición fetal mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Yuki se quedó mirando su propia mano, aún sentía el calor de su hermano en ella.

Ame, aún tumbado, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras aún sentía como si ardiera por dentro. Su interior se había despertado cuando Yuki había empezado a tocarle. Sus instintos gritaban en su interior pidiendo que la sensación continuase, pero él estaba demasiado confuso y cohibido para pedirle a su hermana que volviera a hacerlo.

El silencio volvió a reinar, solo interrumpido por la respiración de Ame que poco a poco volvía a su estado normal.

-Ame... ¿Estás bien? Me has dicho que no pare, pero parecía que tenías fiebre y he pensado que a lo mejor por mi culpa te volvías a poner enfermo...

Ame se incorporó y la miró sin rastro de rencor o enfado en su rostro.

-Ha sido... Es...

Pero no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que acababa de experimentar.

-Era bueno?

A falta de una mejor descripción, Ame asintió.

-No sé explicarlo...

Apartó la mirada a un lado, sonrojándose.

-Pero a lo mejor te lo puedo enseñar... si quieres...

-¿Enseñármelo?

-Míralos, ves? ahora es él el que lucha con ella.

Yuki se acercó a la ventana, ahora parecía que el hombre le hacía cosquillas entre las piernas a su mujer. La expresión de ella era similar a la de Ame momentos antes.

Ahora era Yuki la sorprendida. Normalmente Ame tardaba mucho en tomar decisiones, y ahora iba un paso por delante de ella.

-No sé... Vale, si hasta tú dices que es bueno...

Yuki se tumbó mirando al techo y separó las piernas.

Ame se acercó dubitativamente a su hermana y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna. Le temblaba notablemente el pulso.

Al momento, Yuki empezó a sentir lo que su hermano no había logrado describir. Era algo bueno, eso seguro. Y también sentía que aquello no debía parar.

-Ah... Empiezo a entenderte Ame...

-No duele, ¿verdad?

Yuki tenía que controlarse para no gemir demasiado fuerte mientras contestaba.

-No duele, sigue, hermanito...

Yuki no podía imaginarse cómo sería perder el contacto de su hermano en ese momento, era demasiado bueno para desaparecer.

Cada vez la sensación era más fuerte, como si estuviera a punto de incendiarse por dentro, emanaba de la zona que su hermano frotaba con sus pequeños dedos y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Y de repente paró. Debía ser una traviesa venganza por parte de Ame, y quizá se lo merecía ¿no?

Ame recordaba haber visto más cosas entre las parejas, y quería probar una de ellas. Quería probar con su boca el sexo de su hermana, quería escucharla gemir igual que las esposas a las que habían observado. Se puso en posición de gateo y comenzó a acercar la cara a la vulva de su hermana.

De repente Yuki fue consciente de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y lo primero que vio fue la cadera de Ame, su pierna izquierda ocultaba su miembro.

Yuki supo lo que Ame pretendía solo un instante antes de que lo hiciera, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una nueva y más potente ola de sensaciones la obligaran a tensar todos sus músculos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por coordinar sus movimientos, consiguió colocar su cabeza entre las rodillas de Ame. Él no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ella hacía, y quizá mejor que así fuera. Yuki podía sentir la lengua de su hermano pequeño, tan caliente y húmeda... Cada movimiento la sacudía por completo, apenas podía controlar la respiración.

Levantó la mirada y vio el pene de su hermano, justo encima de ella, se mecía suavemente sobre ella. Aún estaba rígido.

Ame supo inmediatamente que estaba haciéndolo bien, por los sonidos y movimientos de Yuki, podía saber que estaba experimentando un intenso placer.

Trataba de alargar aquel éxito tanto como pudiera, pero su lengua empezaba a cansarse. Tan concentrado en su tarea estaba que no advirtió el cambio de posición de Yuki. Cómo puso la cabeza entre sus piernas, y cómo se acercaba lentamente a su pene.

Sólo lo supo cuando ella finalmente se decidió a regalarle la misma sensación a él. Cuando le rodeó con sus labios y comenzó a acariciar su zona más sensible.

Aquello que Ame experimentó fue tan súbito e intenso que aún apretó mucho más su rostro contra la entrepierna de Yuki. Ésta, que estaba ya muy cerca del clímax comenzó a sentir su primer orgasmo y empezó a gemir aún más fuerte.

A los pocos minutos, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento pidió a su hermano que se separara de ella. Ahora era el turno de él, y prefería estar en una posición más cómoda para enseñarle lo que acababa de experimentar.

-Ame, ponte boca arriba.

Ame, que tenía las rodillas y los brazos cansados, se sentó contra la pared para descansar. Yuki aprovechó para seguir estimulándole de una forma mucho más cómoda.

Se acercó a su pene y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, mientras con la mano derecha comenzó a acariciarle la zona de debajo del miembro. La respiración de ame volvía a ser profunda, volvía a excitarse como antes, unos instantes después, la erección volvió a apoderarse del miembro y Yuki empezó a acariciarlo con la lengua.

-Yuki... usa toda la boca...

Le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Yuki se metió el miembro de su hermano en la boca y empezó a mover la cabeza, cada vez más rápido, apretando los labios y la lengua para estimularle más aún.

Ame no creía que hubiera palabras que describieran lo que estaba sintiendo. Mientras veía la cabeza de su hermana moverse sobre su entrepierna, la mezcla de sensaciones le abrumaba. El calor del interior de su boca, la humedad de su lengua, sus labios deslizándose suavemente por su miembro y esa indescriptible sensación que se producía en su miembro y que le recorría fibra por fibra.

Yuki no se movía demasiado deprisa, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, ni si quiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero con escuchar la respiración de su hermano tenía suficiente para estar segura de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

El niño deseaba que Yuki fuera más deprisa, sus instintos le instaban a agarrar con fuerza su cabeza, pero no lo hizo, no quería hacerle daño o asustarla. Se limitó a seguir acariciándole el pelo mientras se sentía cada vez más cerca. Entonces Yuki empezó a usar su mano para acariciar las partes que no podía cubrir sus labios. Y con esto Ame cruzó la línea y llegó al orgasmo, sus gemidos se cortaron de repente mientras todos sus miembros palpitaban y se tensaban a la vez, y una increíble sensación, mil veces mejor que la anterior, le hizo desplomarse contra la pared con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, jadeando, gimiendo... Disfrutando del regalo que su hermana le estaba haciendo.

Yuki suponía que ame estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella había sentido instantes antes, por ello pasó a un ritmo más lento hasta que su hermano se relajó del todo. Entonces se apartó de la entrepierna de su hermano y observó esa parte de su cuerpo, que seguía palpitando suavemente y poco a poco perdía su rigidez y, al igual que el propio Ame, se iba relajando. Entonces levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de ame, que la miraban a ella. Estaba sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió. -¿Lo has sentido?

-Creo que sí... pero no sé... no sé qué es...

-No, pero es...

-Es bueno.

-Sí, es bueno.

Al no saber qué más decir, ambos empezaron a reír. Aunque no tenía mucha gracia, reían porque estaban contentos.

A los pocos minutos salieron a la calle y emprendieron un sigiloso camino de vuelta a casa.

-Yuki, ¿Volveremos a salir a ver personas?

-¡Claro que sí! te dije que te gustaría

-¿Crees que podríamos contárselo a mamá?

-No... No sé por qué, pero creo que esto se tiene que guardar en secreto

-Ya, a mí me pasa lo mismo

Llegaron a casa y volvieron a sus camas mientras la luna y la brisa nocturna que acariciaban la casa de campo guardaban este secreto como únicos testigos de lo que había sucedido entre los dos hermanos.

FIN

-The Master of Forbidden Words


End file.
